Garrick Ollivander
Garrick Ollivander was a known wandmaker by 1926 as seen on MACUSA's Wand permit Application. In order to be of age by this time he would have to be born in 1907 at the latest. 1907 -- born. 1918 (11, but not old enough because the year starts September 1st and he doesn't turn 11 until September 25th.) 1919-20 first year, 1920-21 second year, 1921-22 third year, 1922-23 fourth year, 1923-24 fifth year, 1924-25 sixth year, 1925-26 seventh year. Great Britain or IrelandAccio Quote |died= |blood=Half-blood |marital=Married |alias= |title= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |hair= |eyes=Silvery - "Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy." |skin=White - "Mr Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry’s forehead with a long, white finger." |hidef= |family=*Gervaise Ollivander (father) *Mrs Ollivander (mother) *Son *Daughter † *Gerbold Ollivander (paternal grandfather) *Ollivander (ancestor) *Geraint Ollivander (ancestor) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Lord Voldemort |wand=Hornbeam, 12¾", dragon heartstring |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job=Wandmaker |house=Ravenclaw |loyalty= *Ollivander family *Ollivanders *Harry Potter *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Ravenclaw }} Garrick Ollivander (b. 25 September, pre 1908) was a British half-blood wizard who was the proprietor of Ollivanders in Diagon Alley during most of the 20th century. Ollivander was widely considered the best wandmaker in the world, and many wizards and witches brought their wands from him. In 1996 Ollivander was captured and tortured by Lord Voldemort. He was rescued in 1998 by: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Dobby. He imparted important information regarding wandlore to Harry, it helped him in his understanding of the Deathly Hallows. Biography Family heritage Ollivander's family have long been associated with the profession of wandcraft. The surname means 'he who owns the olive wand' which is of Mediterranean origin, suggesting that the family emigrated to Britain from elsewhere. Mr Ollivander believes that his ancestors arrived in Britain with the Romans and set up a stall and eventually a shop, to sell newer and improved wands to British wizards who had poorly constructed wands that were unrealiable. Early life Garrick Ollivander was born to Gervaise Ollivander, a wizard, and his wife, a Muggle-born witch, on the 25 September, in or before the year 1907. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in his youth, where he was Sorted into Ravenclaw House. Career as a wandmaker Ollivander grew up in the family business, and showed precocious talent in wandmaking. Soon, he developed an ambition to improve upon the cores and wand woods he made and developed a determination to pursue the ideal wand. Before Garrick Ollivander's proprietorship of Ollivanders, wizards used a wide variety of wand cores; the customer would often present their wandmaker with a magical substance to which they were attached, and he would turn it into their wand core. Mr Ollivander believed that doing so altered the wand's temperament, and he revolutionised the way wands were crafted by having cores of immensely powerful magical substances expertly enclosed in specially selected and complementary wandwoods, with the result being that the wand would be matched to an owner that the wand itself felt an affinity for. While there was initially substantial resistance to this new way wands were made, it soon became clear that wands made by Ollivander were far superior to any others. His methods of locating wand woods and core substances, marrying them together, and matching them to ideal owners were all jealously guarded secrets that were coveted by rival wandmakers. Sometime into his career, in the summer of 1938, Ollivander sold Tom Riddle his wand. Shortly before the 1984–1985 school year, Ollivander sold a wand to a soon-to-be student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just like he did their brother before them. As with other wandmakers, Ollivander made it his business to study the mystifying Elder Wand in depth, such as its history and distinctive characteristics. Unlike Hermione Granger, he believed that the Elder Wand was not a myth or tale, and showed great enthusiasm with the powerful object despite the fact that it was dangerous and has had a bloody history. When held captive by Lord Voldemort, he was forced to relate all information he had known about the powerful wand. He also revealed that the last person rumoured to own the wand was Gregorovitch, a foreign wandmaker, though he did not believe the rumour and thought that Gregorovitch spread it to boost his business. Harry Potter's wand with his first wand]] Ollivander supplied Harry Potter with a wand, and as he did so, he told Harry a few facts about wands. He explained that a wand has a core, in Harry's case a phoenix feather. He told Harry that the body of the wand is made from a choice of different woods with different magical properties. Ollivander said he made a similar wand using another feather from the same phoenix, but using a different wood. Harry's wand is holly, which symbolises protection, rather than Voldemort's yew, which is symbolic of death. He also explained that the wand chooses the wizard, rather than the other way around. Immediately after Harry left the shop, Ollivander sent a letter to Albus Dumbledore informing him of the wand's sale. 1994-1995 Triwizard Tournament On 13 November, 1994 Ollivander presided over the Wand weighing ceremony during the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. - "He had already struggled through one Friday’s worth, with Hermione sitting next to him intoning “ignore them, ignore them, ignore them” under her breath, and he couldn’t see why today should be any better." The weighing of the wands was during Double Potions on the second Friday after Harry's name comes out the the Goblet of Fire on Hallowee'en, which was Saturday 31 October. As a very recognised wandmaker, Ollivander was asked to inspect the wands of the champions in the 1994-1995 Triwizard Tournament before the competition started, to make sure they were all working properly. While he found no problems with any of the wands' performance, he expressed doubts of Mykew Gregorovitch's styling of Viktor Krum's wand and the use of Veela hair as a core in Fleur Delacour's wand. Second Wizarding War Attempted robbery of his shop In 1996, Alexandra Walker attempted to rob Ollivanders. She could not, however, and she was arrested. This event made Daily Prophet headlines. Kidnapped by Death Eaters In July 1996, Ollivander was kidnapped by Voldemort's Death Eaters, leaving behind an empty, locked up shop and no signs of a struggle. It is believed that one of the last wands he sold was to Neville Longbottom, as he disappeared the next day. Ollivander was captured by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters and was held prisoner at Malfoy Manor, where he was forced to make a new wand for Peter Pettigrew. He was tortured by Lord Voldemort for information regarding the twin cores of Harry Potter's wand and his own. Ollivander told him that he merely needed to use a wand other than his own to face Harry Potter. After using Lucius Malfoy's wand and seeing its destruction when faced with Harry Potter and his Phoenix wand, Voldemort rounded on Ollivander for an explanation of why Harry's wand acted as it had. Although he had no answer to give since no wandmaker had ever witnessed such an event, Ollivander was tortured again by Lord Voldemort and questioned about the most powerful wand in existence, the Elder Wand. Skirmish at Malfoy Manor and escape the House-Elf]] Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Dean Thomas and Griphook, were later captured and taken to Malfoy Manor, where they were reunited with Mr Ollivander and Luna Lovegood. While in the cellar Harry noted that Ollivander was not looking well, due to being repeatedly tortured for a long period of time. Ollivander and the others were subsequently rescued by Dobby the House-Elf in the Skirmish. Ollivander seemed to have bonded with Luna during their captivity together, and thanked her for being "an inexpressible comfort ''him in that terrible place". Stay at Shell Cottage to Harry Potter]] Ollivander was taken to Shell Cottage, where he recovered from months of imprisonment and torture. While at Shell Cottage he was interrogated by Harry Potter who wanted to know information about the Elder Wand that Voldemort was so obsessively searching for and to have a better understanding of the unique connection that existed between his wand and Voldemort's. He later departed to Muriel's house, where he remained in hiding for the rest of the war. He later crafted and sent a new wand to Luna Lovegood. Although Ollivander's fate after Voldemort's final defeat is unknown, it can be assumed he most likely returned to his shop and business once the Second Wizarding War ended. Physical appearance When first meeting him, Harry Potter described Garrick Ollivander as an old man with pale silvery eyes and white skin. However, after he was kidnapped by Voldemort's Death Eaters, Ollivander's appearance changed for the worse as a result of the torture and abuse he suffered at the hands of Voldemort. After he was rescued, he was described to be emaciated, with yellow skin, his facial bones sticking out, skeleton-like hands, and vast, sunken eyes. Personality and traits Ollivander was an intelligent man, with a perfect memory when it came to his work; he remembered the details of every wand he ever sold. He seemed to become happier the more difficult the challenge to find exactly the right wand for a difficult customer was. He used a magical tape measure to help assess customers for their wand. Ollivander had a professorial enthusiasm for wandlore and was immensely learned in it. A less savoury aspect of his personality was that his fascination with wandlore sometimes eclipsed his sense of right and wrong; he was so fascinated with what a powerful wizard can do when matched with the right wand that he became detached from the good or evil nature of their actions. A prime example of this would be Tom Riddle, who became Lord Voldemort. Even after the First Wizarding War, Ollivander remembered him as having done "great things" with his wand — "''terrible, yes, but great". An even more extreme example was during the Second Wizarding War, when Ollivander, having just been rescued from a year of imprisonment and torture at Voldemort's hands, was briefly enthralled by the thought of what Voldemort might do when matched with the Elder Wand. However, Ollivander still valued his own life and well-being, and divulged information to Voldemort whenever threatened with death and tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. The wandmaker feared the Dark Lord's wrath and begged for mercy when informed that his (Ollivander's) advice about using another wand was incorrect. Magical abilities and skills *'Wandmaking/Wandlore': Garrick Ollivander, just as other Ollivander family members, was considered as the best British wand-maker, with an immense knowledge of wandlore. He was very knowledgeable of the different magical properties possessed by different wands, in particular relation to their woods and cores. *'Non-verbal magic': Ollivander had the ability to perform non-verbal spells, as no incantation was spoken by him when he conjured smoke rings in 1994. Given the high level of difficulty required in the casting of spells non-verbally, this shows he was a wizard of very impressive magical skills. *'Apparition': Like most accomplished adult wizards, he could Apparate, but failed in 1998 at Malfoy Manor due to enchantments placed on the cellar. *'Transfiguration': He was skilled with conjuration, a highly difficult and complex branch of transfiguration, conjuring flowers, birds, smoke rings, and wine in 1994. *'Charms': Ollivander was able to produce a non-corporeal Patronus Charm, a mark of superior magical ability and showing he was a very skilful and powerful wizard indeed, given the immense difficulty of performing such an advanced protective charm. *'Wand versatility': In 1994, Ollivander used Cedric's, Fleur's, Viktor's and Harry's wands, each with successful effect. *'Eidetic memory:' Ollivander was able to recite the precise details of every wand he ever crafted or sold. This eidetic — or photographic — memory of these details borders on perfect recall, a very rare ability. *'Business:' Ollivander also possessed excellent business skills, being highly able to successfully operate and manage his own wand shop for at least sixty years. Possessions *'Wand:' Mr Ollivander's own wand was made of hornbeam wood with a dragon heartstring core. *'Wand shop:' Mr Ollivander took over the family wandmaking business, and thus was the successful owner of this shop for at least sixty years. *'Magical tape measure:' He owned a magical tape measure which he used to measure wands before selling them to his customers. *'Peacock:' He kept a peacock as a pet. *'Flipendo spellbook': He owned this spellbook which contained information on and how to cast the Knockback Jinx, which he kept in his shop. Relationships Harry Potter , a good friend]] Like most of the wizarding world, Ollivander heard of Harry Potter and his defeat of Lord Voldemort in 1981. He first met Harry in 1991 and sold him his wand. The phoenix feather in Harry's and Riddle's wands came from the same phoenix, Fawkes, something that Ollivander considered "curious". However, Harry was unsure whether he liked Ollivander due to the wandmaker's fascination by what Voldemort did with his wand, despite the terrible things he did with it. Ollivander's relationship with Harry Potter grew after the Skirmish at Malfoy Manor when Harry rescued him from imprisonment and during their subsequent stay at the Shell Cottage. Harry would go on to obtain vital information about the Elder Wand from Ollivander, which would later prove instrumental for bringing about the final defeat of Lord Voldemort. Luna Lovegood , a good friend]] Ollivander also developed a close relationship with Luna Lovegood, for she was a comfort to him during their imprisonment in Malfoy Manor. Ollivander later repaid her kindness to him by creating a new wand for her. Lord Voldemort , a feared enemy]] Ollivander was very much afraid of Lord Voldemort, and referred to him as "You-Know-Who" like almost all other wizards. He was kidnapped by Death Eaters and tortured by Voldemort for information about Voldemort's wand's relationship with Harry's wand, which further developed his fear of the Dark Lord. However, despite his intense fear and hatred of Voldemort, Ollivander was nevertheless fascinated by what Voldemort did both with his phoenix wand and the Elder Wand. Known wand sales Behind the scenes mini-figure]] *Garrick Ollivander is played by the late John Hurt in , and . He was originally set to appear in the Snitchseeker.com: Hurt to return as Ollivander in Goblet of Fire but the character's scenes were cut from the final film and have not been released. *Ollivander is one of the only people before who knew Voldemort's real name. He said in the first book he knows that Voldemort's wand caused Harry's scar. While this is not stated in any explicit way, the very fact that Voldemort has only ever had one wand (except for his use of the wand of Lucius Malfoy and the Elder Wand very late in life) would ensure that Ollivander would have sold him a wand at age 11, when he still used his former name. It is possible that he somehow deduced the secret sometime before July 1991, be it through mere deduction or that Dumbledore himself told him, since Dumbledore did say that Ollivander contacted him to tell him that Harry had bought the only other wand in existence crafted with one of Fawkes's feathers. He might simply have recognised the wand in the hands of Lord Voldemort. *Ollivander's first name, Garrick, was revealed via his shop in . *In , Ollivander has no knowledge of the term "Deathly Hallows", being only aware of the Elder Wand, but not of its status as one of these fabled objects. In the film adaptation, , however, he is fully aware of the legend and even provides some information about it not provided by Xenophilius Lovegood. He denies the tale having any truth, however, until Harry forces him to admit that he told Voldemort about the Elder Wand. * On , there is a feature called "5 things we learned from Mr Ollivander". Etymology Garrick is an Old English name meaning "one who governs with a spear".Wikipedia - Garrick Ollivander is of Mediterranean origin meaning "he who owns an olive wand". Appearances Apparating across Charing Cross Road and into Diagon Alley, smashing the windows of his shop and kidnapping him]] * * * * * Snitchseeker.com: Hurt to return as Ollivander in Goblet of Fire * * He is seen being kidnapped by Fenrir Greyback and his Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. However, his face is obscured by a sack. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * See also *Wand *Wandlore *Mykew Gregorovitch Notes and references de:Ollivander es:Garrick Ollivander fr:Garrick Ollivander it:Garrick Olivander ru:Гаррик Олливандер fi:Ollivander nl:Olivander pl:Garrick Ollivander no:Garrick Olivander Category:British individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:Grey-eyed individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Ollivander family Category:Order of the Phoenix allies Category:Ravenclaws Category:Shop owners Category:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor participants Category:HP wizards